The present invention relates to trim fastenings and in particular to fastenings for trim panels for vehicles, for example, the door trim panels of motor vehicles.
Conventional door trim panels in motor vehicles have been attached to the door panel by press fittings disposed around the edge of the trim panel. This presents no problem where the trim panel is flat and lies against an opposed flat surface around the edge of the door panel. The trim panel thus fitted may be removed by inserting a flat implement between the door and trim panel and levering to release the press fastenings.
In modern vehicles however, the trim panels are moulded and may wrap around the edges of the door panel. As a result, there may be no suitable position to locate press fastenings of the type used hitherto and, furthermore, it may not be possible to insert an implement between the trim and door panel to remove the trim panel.
The present invention provides a fastening suitable for use with moulded trim panels.